Of Swords and Cherry Blossoms
by nopperabo
Summary: First person GacktxReader. Not based off the movie. Set in medieval Japan. You are a young farmer's daughter. Your family owes a great debt to the mighty baron Gackt-sama. To settle the debt, you go with him to live at his estate. What you will be doing there remains unknown.
1. Chapter 1

"I thought I saw..." I said aloud, "There's no way he would come here!"

I looked at my older sister, Akana. She looked just as bewildered as I did. She shrugged and went back to milking the goats.

There was no way the mighty Baron Gackt-sama would come to our little farm. I sighed. As much as I daydreamed of him sweeping me off my feet, I knew it was completely improbable. He was a powerful baron. I, however, was a lowly farmer's daughter; the lowest of the low on the social ladder. There was no way he would ever even know of my existence.

I reached down to the goat's udders when I heard my father yell. Something strange was going on. He had left earlier, for some strange reason... He almost never left us girls alone to milk the herd. Now that he was back, he wanted us to come inside? ...Something fishy was going on today, that was for sure. I sighed and headed with my sister to the house.

I slid the door open and let out a gasp. The mighty Gackt-sama was indeed here. He was standing by my father next to the table. He... He was... He was in my house. HE WAS IN MY HOUSE! I stood gaping for a moment, oblivious to the fact my father kept telling me to sit down with my sisters.

I immediately looked to the floor, snapping my mouth shut. To say anything would bring dishonor to the family for sure. After all, "women were to be seen, not heard." I quickly slid down to join my sisters at the table, praying to my mighty ancestors that Gackt-sama didn't notice my gawking.

I glanced up with one eye to see a slight smirk slide across Gackt-sama's face. Internally, I screamed at that point, feeling the hotness rise to my cheeks. Panic started to spread throughout my body, unable to keep the blush from creeping across my face; unable to hide my face, because moving would draw even more unwanted attention to it.

"Did I happen to come at a bad time? It appears your middle child may be coming down with a fever..." Gackt-sama said plainly.

I swallowed hard and my eyes snapped shut. I was almost sure then what color had appeared had left my face. My eyes snapped up at Gackt-sama and he was looking me straight in the eye. He was still smirking. A little bit of rage formed in the back of my head, wanting slightly to smack that smirk off his face. It was then I realized my mother was asking me if I was feeling ok.

"Yes, mother!" I replied, slowly trailing off, "It was just a little hot in the barn..."

Gackt-sama chuckled, "Anyway, Mr. Yamumoto, shall we get down to the business of this then?"

My father nodded and began, "Well my daughters, you know well of how the sickness ravaged our livestock last winter. Well, Gackt-sama was kind enough to pay for the medicine for our herd. As you can imagine, it has left us quite in debt to him."

Gackt-sama interjected, "It was the least I could do, Yamumoto. You may not know this, but I happen to be rather strict with the quality of my milk. I, by far, deem yours to be the highest standard in the area."

My father straightened himself slightly and cleared his throat, "Well, thank you Gackt-sama!"

Gackt-sama continued, "So, as I'm sure you ladies are all wondering, that is why I am here today. We are going to settle this debt."

I blinked several times, the realization of his words sinking in. What kind of, possibly horrible, things would we have to do to appease this mans... desires?.. Personally, I would do just about anything to satisfy that man's desires-NO! I quickly mentally scolded myself. I could not let myself slip into those... delicious... fantasies of Gackt-sama right now. That would NOT be good.

My father cleared his throat again and said, "Well, my daughters, on the trip here we managed to come to an agreement to settle this whole debt issue. As reluctant as I am to lose one of my lovely girls..."

My heart sank at that statement... Did he mean?..

"One of you lovely ladies will be coming back with me to my estate," Gackt-sama explained.

I sighed. Exactly what I thought. One of us was going to be sold as a slave. Would we at least be given the option to choose who goes, or was he going to do that for us?

My father nodded, "We debated for a time as to whether to let you ladies or Gackt-sama choose who will be going and..."

"I will let you ladies decide who will be coming with me," Gackt-sama interjected.

Internally, I thanked my ancestors. At least we would be able to have SOME say in this horrific matter.

"The three of us will leave you ladies for a few moments to decide the matter." My father said, helping my mother up from the table. The three slid the door to the bedroom open and left my sisters and I to ruminate on what was happening.

"Well this is absolutely_ fantastic_!" My sister Akana said.

"I agree, we basically have to sacrifice one of us!" My younger sister, Arima, scowled.

"Well, obviously, I can't go. I'm supposed to be married next month!" Akana said.

"Oh, by the spirits! Don't start _that_ again!" Arima snarled.

"Really, Arima? You're still up in arms? It's not my fault I happen to be marrying your flavor of the week!" Akana snapped back at her.

"I met him first and you know it!" Arima shouted.

"Like that matters. You're too young to be married anyway." Akana said. "Which is why it would be perfectly reasonable for you to go with him."

I sighed. This was going to take a while... I wondered how long they would give us to decide this. From personal experience with my sisters, I knew neither one would back down any time soon.

"I'd rather lose a limb than give up Kaito! Besides, your ego fits with the position Gackt-sama is looking for **perfectly**!" Arima sneered.

My eyes grew wide. I suddenly wondered if they could hear us... I hope they couldn't. What a horrific representation of us girls that would be. My mind snapped to the only thing I knew would, hopefully, stop this argument.

"If you two are going to argue like this..." I sighed, "I'll go."

My sisters' heads snapped towards me. I could see the tears already welling in Arima's eyes.

"What? But Okaasan (mother) will make me milk the goats if you go, and you know how much the goats hate me!" She pouted.

"I guess they'll have to learn to adapt, just like you." I reasoned.

"Well that actually makes perfect sense. We all know how much you swoon over the mere thought of a glance from 'the mighty Gackt-sama.' I'm sure even he knows after that little spectacle you made earlier." Akana smirked.

I rolled my eyes. Akana lived for the rebuttals, and when she was up in arms, her tongue cut like a knife.

"I do not 'swoon' anymore than you two to do when you see Kaito."

Both my sisters looked away, knowing I was right. It was quiet for a few seconds. Just when I thought we all had cooled down...

"At least we know our status." Akana mumbled with a glare.

I bit my lower lip in frustration, tensing up my one leg until it twitched. I glared at Akana, noticing that Arima was quickly away. Not surprising, seeing as so many times had I slapped Akana across the face for her harsh words. As much as I wanted to reply, or wring her neck, I decided for the more diplomatic approach.

I rose from the table, took a few breaths to calm myself, and slid the door open.

"We've decided..." I said, looking at their expressions. My beloved Okaasan was in tearing up. My father, had a very sullen expression. I could tell he was thinking of nothing but dishonor. Gackt-sama looked strangely amused. I made an effort this time to avoid staring at him for too long.

"Well then, which one of you lovely young blossoms shall be joining me?" Gackt-sama asked calmly. I strongly wondered to myself what he was so amused by.

"I- I am..." I mumbled.

"Oh, ((Name)), are you absolutely sure?" Okaasan said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes. It is my duty to honor the family, it is the least I can do." I bowed my head.

"Well, it is settled... If you have anything of sentimental value I suggest grabbing it now. Otherwise, we're going to head back to my estate." Gackt spoke as he headed for the front door.

I gulped. The only thing of "sentimental" value that I had was a small stuffed panda from my grandmother. I wondered how childish it would look for me to bring that with me... But, in a brand new house, I would probably need something comforting and homely... I had the thought of shoving it between my breasts... That'll do... Surely he wouldn't... Oh blessed spirits! Not those thoughts again!

I nodded before heading out of the house to the secret spot to find my beloved Panda-san... I wasn't very creative when it came to naming as a child, give me a break!

I pulled aside some of the straw on the outside the low roof of the barn, and quickly grabbed Panda-san and shoved him down the front of my shirt. I turned to head back to the house, and I noticed Gackt-sama standing by the door. I hoped he hadn't noticed what I had just done. Thankfully, he said nothing as I headed in to say goodbye to my family.

Akana walked up to me, the anger still slightly written in her eyes. She gave me a simple hug, and headed out to finish milking. Next was my father. His brow furrowed with mixed feelings as he wrapped his arms around me, his hand gently patting my back.

"((Name)), you will be missed." He mumbled.

"Yes, yes you will. Aishite iru yo ([formal] I love you)." My mother said, coming to hug me as well. I could see the emotion in her eyes. She was trying to stay strong, honorable. Even though I knew as soon as Gackt-sama and I left, she would be an emotional wreck for days.

Arima was making no effort to hide her tears, as she game to grab my waist. "You're really gonna make me milk goats? I promise to behave, just don't leave!"

I turned my head a little away from her. I couldn't stay mad at her, worse yet, I couldn't cry. I had to be strong.

I leaned down to look her in the eye, patting her gently on the head, "It'll be fine. But..." I paused for dramatic effect as she looked up at me, "If I hear you're slacking off..." I trailed off to let her imagination take over.

"I promise I won't! I know you have to leave, but... but..." She said, her voice breaking apart.

My mother gently took Arima's shoulders and guided her to the other room. As Okaasan slid the door shut, I heard Arima start to sob.

I nodded one last time to my father and headed out of the door. I reached up on the carriage to pull myself up, and felt Gackt-sama gently shove me back down. He quickly climbed inside and offered me his hand. I looked up at him, a little bewildered, grabbed his hand as he hoisted me up. I freaked out by how quickly he had lifted me and instinctively wrapped my arms around Gackt-sama for support.

Gackt-sama looked down at me, smirking, "Eager, aren't we? Well, you'll have to wait until we get back to my estate… Unless you like rough rides."

I looked up at Gackt-sama, and quickly sprang across the seats to the opposite side. I lowered my head, feeling the blood rushing to my face again. This was going to be a _long_ trip.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent the beginning of the ride sitting on my hands. The redness in my face refused to subside. I could not stop myself thinking about what Gackt-sama had said upon entering the carriage. Did he really mean? No... I had to have misinterpreted that...

"So, are you sisters always that feisty?" Gackt-sama said with a smirk "Oh, and, were you born in the year of the tiger, because you're awfully feisty too."

My jaw quickly dropped a little, "Don't tell me, I mean… you… I…"

"Oh yes, we heard _everything._" Gackt-sama chuckled.

I sat there speechless. What could I say? It felt like my face was going to melt if it got any hotter. I'm sure I looked at red as a summer cherry.

"It seems that fire that I noticed in you earlier has the habit of spreading to your cheeks," Gackt-sama mused.

My jaw dropped further, I looked up at him in complete bewilderment, unable to compose my facial features any longer. He was _nothing_ like the sweet romantic man I had fantasized about for so long. This man was pompous, arrogant, and seemed to have no filter between his brain… among other organs… and his mouth. He was, yet again, smirking at me. Part of me wanted to reach out and slap that smug grin right off his face. I lowered my head to avoid his gaze any longer.

"Oh, By the way, ((Name)), what was it that you shoved down the front of your kimono by the barn?" Gackt said, reaching over to lift my head with a two fingers.

Again I felt the redness come up to my cheeks. I wondered if it was possible to die from blushing too much. His eyes quickly glanced down at my chest and then back up to my face. I trembled a little, desperately trying to regain my composure, part of me hoping he would stick his hand in my kimono, part of me dreading it. It was then that I heard the coachman yell that we had arrived.

I flung open the door and fell out it to the ground below. I wanted to hug and kiss that ground. Words could not describe how thankful I was to be out of that carriage. I had _never_ been so embarrassed in all of my life. I pulled Panda-san out of my top and clung to him. He was the only homely thing I had, the only comfort I could possibly find here now. I kicked myself for even considering leaving him behind.

"That's what was in there? Huh… I was hoping it was more… interesting…" Gackt-sama sighed as he stepped out of the carriage.

I glared at him at that point. The stress of all this was starting to get to me. It was bad enough that he was speaking so brazenly to me, but now he insulted my grandmother's final gift to me. I was getting to where I'd had enough of his shenanigans. I stood and quickly stormed through the gate and started trudging up toward the house.

Just looking at the mansion I could tell that it was rather large, I wondered where I was going to end up. I secretly hoped I would have my own little suite. I then scowled, knowing in reality that I was probably going to end up with the rest of the servants.

I stopped at the large double doors. I sighed knowing as soon as I got in there, I would probably have to find the other servants and figure out what chores to do.

Gackt-sama opened the double doors and there was a young girl about my own age kneeling there. I instantly had the impression she was a servant, due to the fact she on a very plain kimono. Gackt-sama turned around and closed the double doors as the girl rose and approached me.

"Oh you're back already!" The girl said, "She's so pretty! Gackt-sama, you lied to me! You told me farm girls wouldn't be pretty." She scowled at Gackt-sama with a slight smirk.

Gackt-sama rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry Kata. Just take her to the bath house like we discussed this morning."

I sighed… Great… I had to start by cleaning the bath house. This day was just getting better and better.

"Of course I will! Once you apologize for making her so flustered that is. Poor thing…" Kata crooned, putting her arms on my shoulders.

Gackt-sama sighed, doing a rather mocking bow. "My deepest apologies, (name)-chan."

"Good. Okay, common then, uh… (name)-chan!" Kata squeaked.

I lowered my head and followed behind her. Who was this girl? She was so… bouncy. I was hoping she would show me where the cleaning supplies were as well, kill two birds with one stone so to speak.

"So once we get you all cleaned up, I'll give you the grand tour!" Kata chattered, "By then they should have your room all prepared!"

"What?.. We're not going to be cleaning the bathroom?" I asked.

"Why on earth would a guest clean the bath…" Kata trailed off her face slowing losing the peppy grin, "Oh by the spirits! He didn't tell you did he?"

"Guest..?" I mumbled quietly.

Kata sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head, "I'll explain on the way to the bath… So! Where are you from?" She said as she grabbed my arm and gently pulled me down the hall.

I stammered. Did she already forget that I'm just a farm girl? Then I wondered… Did Gackt-sama often bring girls home?! "I… I… I grew up near the border of the province."

Kata stopped in her tracks, I'm sure realizing the closest border was a rural area, only occupied by farmers. She put her arm through mine and sped up her walk.

"Well lucky for you, we just some new bath potions! They smell SO good!" Kata, chirped, quickly changing the subject. I wondered if she often changed the subject, or if it was just the awkwardness of the situation.

I nodded, severely hoping we were getting close to the bath house. A bath sounded like exactly what I need right now. I was so stressed. Thank the spirits I was good at hiding it. We approached a large sliding door and Kata stopped in front of it.

"We're here! You're going to love this bath. It's so HUGE!" Kata squeaked. "It has one of those weird little things that go DOINK!"

Oh… she just changes the subject a lot. Well, I guess that's better than her doing it just avoid the awkwardness of this situation.

"And.. Here we are! Let's get this water going so we can get you all squeaky clean!" Kata chirped.

I gawked at the tub. It could hold at least four of me! Maybe more. Kata grabbed a string on hanging on the wall, pulling down a huge pole, as water started streaming out of it and into the gigantic tub. She then scurried over to a cabinet, grabbing several bottles at once. She set them on the ledge next to the tub.

"Well, dearie, open the bottles and see with ones you like. You can even mix and match if you want!" She said, almost bouncing with excitement.

I nodded, and she continued, "then, when you think its full enough, just push this pole up! I'll let you get undressed and comfortable now, okay? Now I've got some things to do, but I will leave you to enjoy your bath, okay?!"

I nodded a final time, and watched quietly as Kata walked out of the room. Just to make sure I could do it, I pushed up the pole to stop the water. It was heavy but I could manage it. The tub was about three quarters filled now. I figured that was good enough. I quickly and quietly undressed. I didn't know which one of the stupid scents to use, so I grabbed a random bottle and smelled it. I didn't recognize the scent, but it was _heavenly!_ I poured some of it into the water and hopped in.


	3. Chapter 3

As I slid myself down into the bath, I could almost feel the tension melting away for a few moments. Being the second oldest, there would _sometimes _be a bit of warmth left in the water when I got a turn. Usually though, Akana never left a whole lot of suds, or warmth. This tub however, was piping hot. I'd never felt anything like it. With the steam and the bubbles, and that heavenly aroma, hell, I could probably fall asleep in it.

I then realized, I forgot to look for towels and soap before getting in. I sighed. Well, whatever… I'll just scrub using the bubbles, and I can scurry around for a few seconds to find a towel. Hopefully there wasn't one too far off. That made me think, though. That had always been one of Akana's favorite tricks; hiding my towel. Nothing sucked more than having to rummage around wet and cold looking for something to dry off with. I wouldn't have to deal with that anymore, though. That both joyed and pained me.

I sighed again and closed my eyes. I then wondered how long Kata would be away. I wasn't sure if I had time to let my mind wander, like it usually did when I was in the tub. Better not, I suppose. It would be awkward to let my mind wander, especially considering they only thing I could think of was Gackt-sama.

Actually, I often thought of Gackt-sama in the tub. Usually, I would daydream that I was bathing in the castle, almost exactly like this, as a matter of fact. He would come in, say something super romantic, start undressing himself… My eyes shot open when I realized where my right hand seemed to already be heading. I lunged my hand out of the water and up onto the side of the tub. I should NOT think those thoughts right now. Not with the risk of Kata coming in at any time.

I was damn lucky too. Kata poked her head in the door in that instant. I looked over at her slightly confused as she dropped a few towels on the floor. She bowed apologetically and slid the door shut again. Well, I thought, that solves one problem then. I could slowly feel my heart getting back to its normal rhythm again as my mind, again wandered to thoughts of Gackt-sama. I sighed, it had become so routine for me to imagine him and enjoy myself, I almost couldn't take a normal bath, now. It had become almost instinctive.

Instead of indulging myself, I stood up and started scrubbing myself with the vast amount of bubbles in the tub. I scrubbed vigorously, desperately trying to work out the tension in my head (and between my thighs). Suddenly, anger started to bubble up in me, the stress of the day finally rearing its ugly head and overtaking me. The massive critic in my head had started up, chastising every little aspect of the day. From how I overreacted at the table with my sisters, to how couldn't maintain my composure in the carriage ride. I was on a roll today, for sure bringing dishonor on my family in some way or another.

I scrubbed and scrubbed until the voice seemed to dissipate. Emotionally drained, but impeccably clean, I decided I'd had enough of this bath nonsense, and pulled the giant stopper out of the bottom of the tub. Kata must have been sitting outside the door, because as soon as I pulled it, she rushed in. I instinctively covered my body with my hands. She only scoffed and wrapped me in a towel. She whistled, and another young girl came in with what appeared to be clothing in her arms. The girl set the clothing on the floor by the door, grabbed the kimono I had been wearing, and quickly exited the room again.

As suddenly as she had rushed in, Kata then shoved my head down so I was in a bowing position. I went along with it, not exactly sure what she was doing. She wrapped a towel around the back of my head, with bits hanging down that she then proceeded to wrap my hair in it as well, and twisted it. She then shoved me back upright and flung the dangly bit of the towel behind my head. I blinked a few times, still taking in what exactly just happened, and then giggled a little. I had never done this to my hair before, but it seemed effective at keeping the huge wet mass that was my hair out of my face.

I stood there for another second as Kata started dressing me. I had slightly hoped that I could just put my old kimono on, but that was apparently out of the question. This kimono had a baby pink under coat of what felt to be the purest and lightest cotton I had ever felt. The kimono itself was even more gorgeous. It was a pale creamy silk with a huge black sakura tree growing up the back and branching around to the front. The black of the tree was amazing against the cream, and beautiful pink petals were adorning the branches in all the right places.

I couldn't seem to stop marveling at the kimono as Kata tied the bright red obi around me. It was as if the kimono itself seemed to have manifested itself from the deepest desires of my heart and found its way into being. I smiled down at it, so in awe of its beauty that I didn't notice Gackt-sama had entered the room. He walked in front of me, examining how I was oogling over the kimono and chuckled. My head then snapped up at him and scowled.

"I see you like my choice of kimonos." Gackt-sama crooned. I quickly turned away from him, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing my facial expression.

I suppressed another sigh. He _had_ chosen a breathtaking kimono. Maybe there was a side of romance hidden under that humongous ego. I just had to find a way to dig it out somehow.

"I told you she'd like it." Kata giggled. I just nodded a little.

The three of us stood there for a few moments admiring the kimono, before my own stomach broke the silence. My eyes shot open and my face instantly felt hot. My stomach had just made the most inhumane noise ever, giving away my massive hunger and causing me _more_ embarrassment.

Kata giggled again, "See, Gackt-sama, I _told_ you we should have fed her first. We're practically starving the poor girl! Don't worry deary, we'll take you to the kitchen straight away!"

Kata then threw the towel off of my head onto the floor. She quickly grabbed my hand and drug me out of the room and down the hall. Off to the kitchen it was, not that I had much of a choice.


End file.
